Dragon Moon Budokai: Tag Tournament
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: (AU, OOCness, OCs) The Z Warriors and the Sailor Senshi duke it out in a tag tournament, Tenkachi Budokai style, but also helping the Sailor Senshi are a new group of Sailor Soilders call the Sailor Ninjas
1. Default Chapter

6:56 AM 2/18/04(St.Loouis Mo USA time) Start of Dragon Moon Budokai Tag Tournament(Dragon Ball Z/GT Sailor Moon crossover. No Tenken chacters. Anyways,I only have Tenken 2 and I only played Tenken Tag Tournament 2 times,but I like to see Devil or Kayazu(Hehachi's evil son) fight Sailor Saturn.)  
  
disclamer and stuff:I dont own Sailor Moon,Dragon Ball/Z/GT nor any other anime,tv show,magma,comic,video game,etc. This fic is rated PG-13 for violense,cruse words like "Damn you Kakarotto." and "Burn in fuckin hell,Mistress 9."(Yes,Vegita and Mistress 9 will be in this fic)crude hurmor,action,and sexural jokes. I dont own the idea about the Sailor Ninjas.  
  
The author Sailor Ninja X own the Sailor Ninjas. I just own Benjamin/Ice Ninja Freez(My real name,well,the Ben part.) This fic is very AU and OOC. Also Hotaru,Rei, and Minako have boyfriend,Ice Ninja Freez(Hotaru's boyfriend) and Sailor Ninja X(Minako's Boyfriend) Rei boyfriend is Josh/Sailor Ninja Zero. Also,Makoto is a lesbian and her girlfriend is Sailor Ninja Jupitor/Sailor Ninja Hentai(I dont know why she call herself Sailor Ninja Hentai) and Sailor Ninja Lighting Strike. This Sailor Ninja is a author name Lighting Stirke.   
  
Oh yeah,before I start,here's some info. If you only seen the dub verison of Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z/Gt,here are the real names from both anime.(DiC can just suck it. Colverway and FUNimation,those guys are all right.) I also made up some fusion.(BUt I dont own the fusion Teincha or Gokule,they are only on DBZ Budokai 2)  
  
Usagi--Serina  
  
Ami--Amy(Okay,that's so easy 2 figure out)  
  
Rei--Raye or Rae  
  
Makoto--Lita  
  
Minako--Mina  
  
Chibi-Usa/Chibi-Moon--Rini/Mini-Moon   
  
Haruka--Amara  
  
Michiru--Michelle  
  
Setsuna--Trisha  
  
Mamoru/Tuxdeo Kamen--Darrein/Tuxdeo Mask  
  
Naru(Not in fic)--Molly  
  
Shingo--Sammy  
  
Wicked Lady or Dark Lady--Black Lady  
  
Hotaru's name and most of the Sailor Moon chacters real name was kept after Colverway brought the translation rights from the bankrupht DiC back around late 1999 BUT I'd discovered yesterday that the Witches 5 name were change but they do sound like the real names though. And I forgot Mevlin,Chad,and Andrew undub names.  
  
Son Gokou--Goku  
  
Son Gohan--Gohan  
  
Son Goten--Goten  
  
Son Pan Satan--Pan  
  
Saiyajin--Saiyen  
  
Broli--Brolly  
  
Kaiohshin--Kai(We know what happen to him. Not in fic though)  
  
Kibitohshin--KibtioKai.(Not in fic)  
  
Vegita--Vegeta  
  
Majin-Boo or Mr.Buu--Majin Buu  
  
Mr.Satan--Hercule(I not using Mr.Satan,one cause that offends me and two,I dont wont any1 else offend)  
  
Freeza--Friza(dont give a damn on how 2 spell his name,that why I only use the undub names)  
  
#18--Android 18(Not gonna use the Japaness name for 18,too lazy 2 look it up on the net or an anime site)  
  
Muster Roshi--Master Roshi  
  
Gogita--Gogeta  
  
Death Busters--Heart Snachers  
  
Kaioken--Kaoken or King Kai FIst x20  
  
Masenpoako--This is the real undub name of Piccolo's Speaical Beam Cannon(Masenpoako means "Demon Light Screw")  
  
Metallia--The Negaforce  
  
Death Phantom--Wiseman or Doom Phantom  
  
Ginzuishou--Silver Crystal  
  
Holy Grail(Moon Cup)--Purity Chalice  
  
Fusions I made(Some really funny and strage)  
  
Usataru(Usagi and Hotaru fusion)  
  
Hotarusa(Hotaru and Chibi-Usa fusion)  
  
Amichiru(Ami and Michiru fusion)  
  
Harusagi(Haruka and Usagi fusion)  
  
Pantaru(SSJ 3 and 4 Pan and Hotaru fusion)  
  
Cellza(Cell and Freeza fusion)  
  
Celltaru(This is not really a fusion,Cell's looks change when he abosores Hotaru,really freaky)  
  
Gokohan(Gokou and Gohan fusion)  
  
Dark Mistress(Dark Lady fuse with Mistress 9)  
  
Ice Ninja X(Sailor Ninja X and Ice Ninja Freez fusion)  
  
Android Ice Ninja(Android 21,who I made fuse with Ice Ninja Freez. If you read my Z Senshi Titan Warrior fic,you know who's Android 21 is,but Android 21 is not in this fic. Here's a clue whos Android 21:Death Buster Member and this person gets killed in the manga but not the anime)  
  
Gogetenks(Really,me and this guys at school were makin fun of DBZ and I said or this other dude said it be so cool if Gotenks and Gogeta fuse. This isnt my ture idea)  
  
Much Much more! There's even male/female fusions.(Really,the stongest person who is fusing,like the female,the fuse person will be a female and vice-versa for male fusers)  
  
Chp. 1  
  
Start of the Budokai Tag Tournament  
  
So like one day,all the Z Warriors were at Capsule Crops for a get together. Vegeta didnt join though. He was busy in his trainging room trying to surpass Super Saiyajin 4. The teenage Z Fighters(Trunks,Uub,Pan,Goten,and Bra) where playing Smack Down:Here Come's The Pain,but Trunks and Goten tooks turns seeing that the game only have up to 4 players. Master Roshi was reading a Sailor Moon hentai magma which had Mistress 9 and Black Lady with some whips and they had Sailor Saturn and Chibi-Moon tied up on a bed and had gags in their mouths. Master Roshi tried to hold back his nosebleed while reading the hentai magma. Tein and Yamcha were training outside the Capsule Crops building/manshion. Piccolo was sitting near a man-made lake near the building. Majin-Buu was eatting lots and lots of sweets that Bulma's mother made. After a while things started to get boring until Gokou thought of a cool idea.  
  
Gokou:"Hey ya,i just thought up of a great idea. How about I call the Sailor Senshis and ask them do they wanna fight us to see who's more powerful."  
  
Trunks:"That's cool. But that one chick Sailor Saturn,can she destory the world with one attack?"  
  
Gokou:"Yeah,but she not that strong. Anyways I gonna call them."  
  
Bulma:"And Gokou,you better pay the telephone charges cause this is your idea."  
  
Gokou:"Alright."  
  
Gokou picks up the phone and dali some numbers. On the other side of the world,in Toyko,Japan at Usagi's house,the phone ring. Usagi anwser the phone.  
  
Usagi:"Hello?"  
  
Gokou(On the phone)"Hey Usagi,what's up?"  
  
Usagi:"Oh Gokou-chan,long time,no see. So what's going on?"  
  
Gokou:"Nothing much. Just a little boring since that the Z Warriors prety much annihilate every evil sorce in the universe and so have you guys. You could had let me take on Chaos. I'd would had blast that bitch away with one Kamehameha."  
  
Usagi:"Yeah,sorry though."  
  
Gokou:"Oh,before I forget,the Z Warriors wanna challenge the Sailor Senshi to a Tentachi Budokai Tournament but this time 2-on-2. A tag team if you will."  
  
Usagi:"Yeah,that be great. I tell the others. And a fomer Z Warrior of yours is at Toyko and a good friend,Ice Ninja Freez.(AN:In most of my fics,Ice Ninja Freez is/was a Z Warrior.)  
  
Gokou:"Freez,what's he doing there?"  
  
Usagi:"Doing some student culture study exchange thing. Well speak to you later. Bye.  
  
Gokou:"Bye and oh yeah,Goten have a crush on Usa(AN:Usa is 14 in this fic,so I not calling her Chibi-Usa)  
  
Goten:(Voice can be heard on Usagi's telephone)"What?"  
  
Bra:(Very piss)"WHAT?!"  
  
Gokou:"Heh,heh,just kiddin!"  
  
Usagi hung up the phone aand call the other senshis. The next day the Sailor Senshis adrive at Capsule Crops. Along the Sailor Senshis were 2 teenage boys who were a part of a student exchange program. The first teen is a Afican-American around 5'10 and 200lbs. He had a big built. He had low cut black hair and shaven sideburns. He had blue jeans and a sleeve less grey St.Louis Cardinals(I dont own that baseball team) shirt on. He also wears glasses. This is Benjamin Snow,but also Ice Ninja Freez(For more info on him,read some of my fics or Sailor Ninja X's fics) The other teenager was aroud 5'6-5'8(Dont know Sailor Ninja X's ture height,just making it up,sorry Desmond if I got that wrong) He had black hair,hazel eyes,wore black pants and had a short sleeve black shirt. He had a X shape scar on his check. This is Desmond Thompson also Sailor Ninja X. Both teenagers also were apart of the Sailor Ninjas,another team of the Sailor Senshis,but only stornger,maybe even more powerful then Sailor Saturn.   
  
Benjamin:"What's up Gokou?"  
  
Gokou:"Nothing much."  
  
Desmond:"This is my first time in a Tentachi Budoakai tournament."  
  
Benjamin:"Yeah my too. I only saw the battles on TV."  
  
Usagi:"So when do we leave for the tourament?"  
  
Gokou:"We're need to get to the arena by 4:45 PM. That's give us some time to hang out since its around 12:00 right now."  
  
Benjamin:"Great."  
  
Gokou:"Hey,were are the others Sailor Ninjas?"  
  
Desmond:"Oh,they didnt want to battle in the tourament this time. Bunny and Josh and the others felt that they weren't ready to battle in a big tourament."  
  
Gokou:"Hey,I see what you going. But hey let's do something for a while.  
  
So for the next 2 hours,the Z Warriors and Sailor Senshis hung out near Capsule City's downtown square. Then it was time for the big Sailor Senshi VS Z Warriors Tentachi Budokai tourament. So the Z Warriors and Sailor Senshis went back to Capsule Crops. All the Sailor Senshis had tranfrom. Unfounatly for Sailor Saturn(Espcality for Sailor Saturn,seeing that she could lose a fist fight in under a minuten),Sailor Pluto,and Sailor Uranus,they had to left the weapons behide,seeing that it illegal to use weapons in a Budokai tourament. Gokou was wearing his dark blue gi with a white slash. Yamcha and Kriilin was wearing their ongre and blue gi(Like Gokou's old gi he wore back in Dragon Ball Z) Trunks wore a black tank top and grey pants and dull yelow boots with black toes. Gohan wore a ornge and blue gi,like his old father's gi. Goten wore a gi simural to Gohan's,but the sleeve were longer. Tein just wore a green gi pants and no shirt. Ubb wore a white gi pants and and black gi top. Mamoru tranform into Tuxdeo Kamen.  
  
#18 wore blue jeans and a black shirt. Videl wore a whirt t-shirt and and black shorts(Like she wore during the Buu Saga) Herrule wore a pare of white gi pants and a brown gi top. Pan wore blue jeans and white shirt. Bra wore the same gi as her father's. Benjamin didnt tranfrom to Ice NInja Freez,he wore a icy blue gi that was like Gokou's, old gi,but the under shirt was dark blue and the top part of the gi was sleeveless. Desmond wore a all black pale gold gi that was like Benjamin's gi. And Piccolo,he wore a all purple gi and his weight cape and weight hat. He already flew to the arena.  
  
So,the Z Warriors and Sailor Senshis went on Bulma's airplane and flew to the island were the Sailor Senshi VS Tentachi Budokai Tag Tourament was held.  
  
Gokou:"Alright,since this tourament is going to be a two-on-two battles,you better have a parten.  
  
Vegita:"Hump,I fight alone. Screw that two-on-two thing. For me,it s gonna be 2 on 1."  
  
Gokou:"Okay."  
  
Bulma:"Oh yeah,Gokou,Vegita,and the rest of the Saiyajins,dont tranfrom into your Super Saiyajin levels so that it can be a fair fight for the Sailor Senshis."  
  
Gokou:"Right."  
  
Vegita:"Dammit."  
  
A hour later the heros made it to the island were the Tentachi Budokai Tag Tourament was held. Most of the stands in the areana was filled up to see the big ass battle of the Z Warriors against the Sailor Senshi. When they landed the small plane,our heros made their way to the locker room where that meet the annocer of the Budokai tourament.  
  
Annocer:"Hey Sailor Senshis,Z Warriors what's up. We're happy to see your team fight each other to see who's best. Now all you need to do is resiter and after that you guys will draw lots for the first 4 rounds of the day."  
  
Sailor Moon:"Seems easy."  
  
Sailor Mars:"Yeah,Sailor Moon,even for a dunce."  
  
Sailor Moon:"Yeah Mars-chan,even for a....HEY!!!"  
  
Benjamin:"That's for horses. Anywat,sign up all ready."  
  
Sailor Moon:"Alright."  
  
So the Sailor Senshis and Z Fighter sign in and then later draw lots to see who will fight who. Gokou,along with Gohan drew a lot.  
  
Gokou:"We got number 5."  
  
Annocer:"Alright,the team of Gokou and Gohan,number 5. Who's next."  
  
Benjamin:"Sailor Saturn and I'll go next."  
  
Sailor Saturn:"Better pick a good number."  
  
Benjamin:"I will." He reach his hand to the box which the Annocer was holding. He grab a picece of paper and unfold it. "Hmm,lucky 7,the last round of the day." Benjamin said.  
  
Anncoer:"Alright,the team of Benjamin Snow and Sailor Saturn,next."  
  
Trnks:"I'll go." He reach his hand into the box and pull out a picece of paper and unfold it."Wow! Nunmber 8!"  
  
Goten:"So,it's gonna be Benjamin and Sailor Saturn VS Trunks and I."  
  
Benjamin:"Yeah."  
  
Anncer:"And Desmond's draw give us the copeltion of the last round of the day. Next."  
  
Vegita:"Move,assholes."  
  
Vegita reach into the box and pull out a picece of paper. He unfolds it.  
  
Vegita:"Number one!"  
  
The Annocer writes down Vegita's name on the tourament table."So Vegita's is in the first round. Next."  
  
Tuxdeo Kamen reach into the box and pull out a number. "Usako and I number is...2?!"  
  
Vegita:"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! This is gonna be too fucking easy!!! You might as hell give up now while you have the chance."  
  
Sailor Moon:"Vegita,fuck you. I'll never give up!"  
  
Vegita:"Hmph! Just pure weaklings I have to fight."  
  
Annocer:"Okay...who well draw the next lot?"  
  
Jupitor:"I will."  
  
A voice rung out."Dont forget about me!"  
  
Benjamin:"Oh no!"  
  
Desmond:"It cant be!"  
  
Juptor:"Oh yeah,my little hentai ninja,Vicky!" (For more info read LightingStrikes' fics and bio)  
  
Vicky haves a white gi on with lighting surrouding it. She came up to Jupitor and kiss her lips.  
  
Anncocer:"Woo! HLA!(Hot Lesbian Action)"  
  
Desmond and Benjamin look at the annocer with sweatdrops rollin down the back of there head.  
  
Vicky:"Hello,Makoto."  
  
Juptior:"Hello,my little Sailor Hentai."  
  
Gokou:"'Little Sailor Hentai...?"  
  
Benjamin:"Long story."  
  
Jupiptor reach her hand in the box and pull out a folled picece of paper. "Number 4."  
  
Annocer:"Alright,who gonna draw next?"  
  
Android 18:"I will."  
  
Krillin:"Pick a good number babe."  
  
Android 18:"I told you never call me 'babe' in public." She drew a lot."Number 3."  
  
Annocer:"Alright,that makes match 3  
  
Gohan:"Alright,who ever draw this lot,my father and I have to fight  
  
Gokou:"RIght."  
  
Sailor Mars reach into the box and pull out the one of the last 2 paper in the box. "4!"  
  
Sailor Mars:"I could fight 2 on 1."  
  
A another voice:"No.Mars,you dont have to fight alone.  
  
Sailor Mars:"Jousha!"  
  
A teenage kid around 5'6-5'9(Talking another guess in the height of Sailor Ninja X's friend,Josh,the author of The Sailor Senshis Get High)He had hazel eyes and black hair. He wore a pale silver gi and had a Z shape scar on his right cheeck. This is Josh/Sailor Ninja Zero,the brother of Desmond(But not in real life)  
  
Josh:"What's up bro?"  
  
Desmond:"Hey Josh."  
  
Annocer:"Last minuten entry huh? So you with Sailor Mars?"  
  
Josh:"Yeah,so who I fighting."  
  
Gokou and Gohan:"Us."  
  
Josh:"Dammit,I gotta fight two Saiyajins. Well,I hope they dont kill me with a Kamehameha."  
  
Annocer:"Alright here's the tonight's line up.  
  
1st Match:Vegita VS Sailor Moon and Tuxdeo Kamen.  
  
2nd Match:Son Gokou and Son Gohan VS Jousha Thomson and Sailor Mars.  
  
3rd:Android 18 and Kriilin VS Sailor Ninja Jupitor and Sailor Juptior  
  
4th Match:Trunks Berifs and Son Goten VS Sailor Saturn and Benjamin Snow.  
  
Annocer:"The fight starts in a hour. You better get ready."  
  
Everyone:"Right."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF CHP 1  
  
Okay,I know this chappy sucks cause I was running low on ideas(Writers block) But the next chps are gonna be better then this one and near the last chps,let's just say,all hell break lose and that the Z Warriors and Sailor Senshi gotta fight like they necer fought before. Next chp:The Fights Begin. And also,as soon I finshin up my other fics I plaining to do a Tekken,Sailor Moon,and Dragon Ball Z crossover. Lets just says that that Devil teams up with Kazuya(again) and brainwash Sailor Saturn and use her to destory the world,along with Vegita and Gokou and the Z Fighters and the Sailor Senshis along with Hehachi(dont give a fuck how 2 speel his name) and a few other Tekken fighters(my fave Tekken fighters like King,Anna,Jun,Angel,Yoshimitsu and a few more like Roger and Alex) join forces to save the world,this fic may be R rated for too much gore and sexual stuff,escapity with Anna(Me think that Anna is a lesbian who likes to sleep with her own sister Nina,thats kinda sick but still,HLA with sisters!)  
  
To LightingStirkes and Sailor Ninja X and other authors(If some of ya care)  
  
Yes,now I do post hentai fics on ,I might post a hentai story about you and Sailor Juptior(You better thank me for that when I do that fic) and Desmond(Sailor Ninja X) I might do a hentai fic about you and Sailor Venus on and I planing to do a Raditz and Mistress 9 hentai fic and very werid BDSM hentia fics.(Like one that invodes Mistress 9 and Sailor Saturn[?!]) 


	2. Chapter 2: The Budokai Begins

9:35 AM 3/7/04(St.Loouis Mo USA time) Start of Dragon Moon Budokai Tag Tournament chp 2:The Tournament Begins. (Dragon Ball Z/GT Sailor Moon crossover.   
  
Disclamer:If I did own Dragon Ball/Z/GT and Sailor Moon/R/S/Super S/Stars, I would be rich. Get real ya, like an arvage 15 year old teenager own at least two animes that are muti-million dollars. If I did own SM or DBZ, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.  
  
Author Note:I made a mistake in the last chapter when the chacters were drawing the lots. I got a little confuse so I sorry for that foul up. Also,I gonna make some new moves and tranformations for the Sailor Senshi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Tournament Begins  
  
First Round Fighters:1st Match:Vegita VS Sailor Moon and Tuxdeo Kamen.  
  
2nd Match:Son Gokou and Son Gohan VS Jousha Thomson and Sailor Mars.  
  
3rd:Android 18 and Kriilin VS Sailor Ninja Jupitor and Sailor Juptior  
  
4th Match:Trunks Berifs and Son Goten VS Sailor Saturn and Benjamin Snow.  
  
After the first 15 Fighters of the first four matches pick their lots for the rounds,the World Martial Arts Tenkaichi Budokai owner(What ever his name is,I'll gonna call him Budokai Ref) made his way to the outside arena. The arean quicky fill up with cheerings fans screamin' and yellin' and waving baners and posters above their heads. The sky was blue with no cloud in sight and the sun was shining above the arean and the area,creating a beutiful veiw. the annocer,a wireless mic in his right hand. He stand in the middle of the stone tile ring(Which incress in area,height,and leight since the last budokai match) The Budokai Ref raise up the mic and put it a few inches to his mouth. He started to speak in a booming voice.  
  
Budokai Ref:Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,children of all ages! Even though this is not the cirus,welcome to the Z Fighters VS Sailor Senshi Budokai Tag Tounament! We're glad that you came here for the kick off of the 40th Budokai Tourament that will take place next week!"(AN:I taking a guess when he said the 30th Budoaki,I forgot which Budoki tournament Dragon Ball Z ended with) In abut 20 minutens the fight will begin! During that time you can go the confetion stands and buy some stuff to help us raise funds for the next Budokai tourament, this shit isn't free, and I gotta make payments on my house and cars."  
  
Meanwhile,in the huge backstage area/locker room,the Z Fighters and Sailor Senshi were paring for their fights. Gokou was eating most of the food while everyone else look on to him with werid looks and sweatdrops running down the back of thier heads. Benjamin was sparing with Desmond,trading punches and kicks to each other. 20 minutens later it was time for the tournament to begin.  
  
Budokai Ref:Alright everyone! It the time you been ready for! It's time to start the Z Warriors VS Sailor Senshi Budokai Tag Tournament! First up,the first match of the day! Now enter the arean Vegita!"  
  
The crowd started chreeing and screaming when Vegita enter the arean and the stone ring. He didnt show any emotions on his face. He cross his arms around his chest ahd grunt,wanting for his foes.  
  
Budokai Ref:"And now plese welcome the leader of the Sailor Senshi,the beautiful,the lovely, Sailor Moon! And that one dude dress up in a tuxdeo and he wears a mask and thorw roses at monster,Tuxdeo Kamen or somethin."  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxdeo Kamen walk into the outside arean and to the ring. The fans started to cheer for Sailor Moon while most of the fans(Mosty the males) started booing at Tuxdeo Kamen.  
  
Fans(Mosty males,and some anime male stars I.E Inuyasha,Yuske,Vash,Sonic,etc):"BOO! Tuxdeo Kamen sucks! Tuxdeo Kamen's gay! The Saiyajin Prince is gonna beat that rose thorwning weakling's ass!" Then the fans started chating 'Die,Mask,die! Die,Mask,die!' Over and over again. Tuxdeo Kamen blush in embaresment but then got very piss and started thorwing roses at the flamers,knocking them out.   
  
Tuxdeo Kamen:"I'll show how powerful I am! Usako,let me fight Vegita first. I gonna beat his monkey ass."  
  
Sailor Moon:"Alright,but tag me in when your butt is getting beat up, Alright Mamo-chan?"  
  
Tuxdeo Kamen:"Alright."  
  
Tuxdeo Kamen enter the stone ring while Sailor Moon hung outside the ring. The Budokai Ref started to say somting to the fighters.  
  
Budokai Ref:"Alright,ya know the rules and guildline. No hiting below the belt,you cant kill your foe,if your unconsious,you lose,if you on hte ground for 10 seconds,you lose. IF you out of the ring,you lose and your parten will have to fight. If your parten lose,your both out of the tournament. When you tag in your parten,you must call out their name and you cant beat up your foe. This isnt Tekken Tag Tournament where you cant hit your foe and then your parten get in.  
  
Tuxdeo Kamen:"Dammit,but Tekken tight. Heihachi,that's my boy right their."  
  
Vegita:"No,Kazuya,now that's a ture warrior."  
  
Budokai Ref:"I'm more of a Kuma fan. Shit,now Paul's gonna kick my ass if he found out I a fan of Kuma. Anyways,FIGHT!"  
  
Author Note:BTW,I dont own Tekken.  
  
Tuxdeo Kamen did a roundhouse kick to Vegita's head. Vegita was hit but wasnt hurt. Tuxdeo Kamen start a fury of punches and kicks to Vegita's body,but the cocky Saiyajin just standing his ground, taking the punshiment.  
  
Vegita:"Dammit,your weak. HAAA!"  
  
Vegita ball up his fist and punch Tuxdeo Kamen very hard in the face,making him flying towards the brick wall.  
  
Sailor Moon:"Mamo-chan!!!"  
  
Tuxdeo Kamen crash in the wall,which crumble on him. Vegita just said "Hmph."   
  
Sailor Moon:"NO! Tuxdeo Kamen! Well,its my turn to fight! DAMMIT VEGITA!!! YOUR GONNA PAY TO WHA YOU DID TO MY MAMO-CHAN!!! GGGGGRRRRRHHHHHAAAAAA!!!" Scream Sailor Moon. She skip her Super Sailor Moon level and went to Entral Sailor Moon,but she kept charging up her ki engery. The color of her fuku turn lighter,and so did her hair. Entral Sailor Moon grew bigger a bit and her eyes turn pure white. 'What the? What am I sencing from that girl? Her power level,it incressing. It's even higher then mines! Oh crap!' Vegita thought to himself.  
  
Sailor Moon had tranfrom into Mega Sailor Moon(AN:I made up the Mega Senshi tranformation) She enter the ring and stood her ground. Vegita charge at the blonde and did a roundhouse kick. Unlucky for Vegita,Mega Sailor Moon grab his leg and flew up high in the sky and chrage up her ki engery. She threw Vegita down towards the ring. She cups her hands and her hands started to glow a white ki engery. "Moondust..." Entral Sailor Moon said. "BLAST!!!" Mega Sailor Moon fired a masstive ki blast from her hands that hit Vegita. "DAMMIT! MAN SHE POWERFUL! NO WONDER SHE IS THE ONE NAME SAILOR MOON!" Vegita said as his body slam on the stone ring,knockning him out.  
  
Budokai Ref:"Damn. THat gotta hurt. THe winners:The team of Sailor Moon and Tuxdeo Kamen!"  
  
The crowds started cheering as the match end. After 5 minutes a weak Vegita got up and walk out of the arena. 'Damn that Sailor Moon girl is powerful. Why...why the fuck I was defeated by a Sailor Tipdrill? Dammit, I'm pissed. Next to Kakarotto, I'm the storngest Saiyajin of all time. And I was easyily defeated by a weakling? I heard how she defeated Chaos and had stuggle with her, hell, a proud Saiyajin like me would had not let someone was weak like Choas tried to destory me. A ture Saiyajin warrior wouldn't had fallen to someone as weak as Sailor Moon' Vegita said to himself as he started walking towards the locker room. Usagi tried to give Vegita a handshake for a good battle but the Saiyajin Prince just knock USagi's hand outta his way.'Hmph, I tired to be nice to him. Selfish, egomanica man. He need to learn that their are some people who can be weak, but at some point can be just as powerful as someone just like him.' Usagi said as Vegita had shown no respect towards her. The Budokai Ref was about to start the 2nd round.  
  
Budokai Ref:ALright ladys and gents! Wasnt that a great match to kick off this Budokai event?" The crowd started cheering again. "Alrighty then! Let's bring out the next warriors! First,let's bring out the father and son tag team that is Son Gokou and Son Gohan! Son Gokou had enter in the last 15 Budokai Tournaments and have always made it to the finals! Too bad he only won one Budokai tournament in his whole life, and that was with Majunior(young Piccolo) and we hope that Gokou won't try to escape from this tournamnet like he did 10 years ago with Uub and 25 years ago when he was to fight Vegita. His son Gohan have enter the last couple of Budokai tournaments and is a powerful warrior as well. Give it up to them folks!" Again the fans went wild as the cheer for Gokou and Gohan,who had walk towards the ring. Both Sons had the imfamous Son smile arcoss there face. Gokou had enter the ring while Gohan just waited outside the ring.  
  
Budokai Ref:"Now,entering the arena,their first Budokai tournament,plese welcome Sailor Mars and Jousha Thomsom! Coghstheunderdogsinthisfightcoughcough"  
  
Everyone started cheering as Sailor Mars and Jousha enter the ring. Josh had enter the ring while Sailor Mars stayed on the outside. "Ready...FIGHT!!!" Shouted the Ref. The gong rung out,starting the match. Gokou and Joushua charge at each other. The two fighters had grab each other,both in a grapple. Gokou headbutted Josh,causing him to fly almost outta the ring. Josh grab the each of the ring and did a handstand,making that his feet wont touch the ground outside the ring. He flip his body and chrage at Gokou.  
  
Both fighters went hand-to-hand going at each other with a fast fury of fists. Josh backhanded the Saiyajin. Gokou recover and tried to do a fornt kick to Josh's stomcha. The young teenager grab Gokou's leg and threw him down on the ground. Josh then leap in the hair about 5 feet below the ground and tried to hit Gokou,but he roll out of the way of the punch. Jousha hit his fist hard on the ground,causing a huge crack to form.  
  
Jousha:"I not done yet! Zero Flash!"  
  
Josh back away from Gokou,about 50 feet. He extend his right arm and aim it towards Gokou. 'Let's see this attack.' Gokou said to himslef as he just stand there. 'This is too pertect! Gokou just standing there wide open.' Jousha said to himslef as he stared gathing up his ki engery. Josh then fired a tremendous ki engery from his hand, the masstive ki blast hit Goku and a cloud of smoke formed .  
  
Budokai Ref:"What a great power down here everyone! Josh just fired a powerful engery blast from his hand. Will this be enough to stop Gokou?"  
  
When the light and smoke from the ki blast die down,Gokou was still standing but hurt though. He was also in his Super Saiyajin 1 level. Gokou power down,reverting himslef back to a normal Saiyajin. Josh use his super speed and hit Gokou hard in the stomcha,causing him to fly outta the ring and landed on the ground,making him lose.  
  
Budokai Ref:"And Son Gokou have been eliminate! It's now 2 on 1 as Son Gohan now must fight Josh and Sailor Mars!"  
  
Gohan enter the ring and stirke a defense stance.  
  
Sailor Mars:"Hey Josh,let me get a shot at him. You're tire after dumping you ki engery on Gokou."  
  
Josh:"Alright."  
  
Sailor Mars swtich with Josh and was about to fight Gohan. Sailor Mars tranform into Super Sailor Mars and lit up her index finger with fire. 'Alright Gohan,get ready.' Gohan thought to himslef as he watch the raven haired girl chrage up her fire ki. "Mars Fire Surround!!!" Shouted Mars as she fired a long strem of fire from her finger. The fire hit Gohan,burning him a bit and buring the top part of his gi a bit. "Ow,that burns!" Cryed Gohan. The half Saiyajin then fired a weak ki blast at Super Sailor Mars. She was hit by the engery blast but was able to recover.  
  
Super Sailor Mars:"Dammit, I wanna end this match now. Mars Snake Fire!!!"   
  
Super Sailor Mars started to created a fire ki engery that turn into the shape of a rattlesnake's head. Gohan teleported and the firely snake crash on the tile and die out. 'Where is he? I cant sense his ki engery. He might be hiding it.' Super Sailor Mars said to herself. Gohan reapare and kick Mars at the back of her head(pretty hard too),causing her to fall on the ground.  
  
Budokai Ref:"OH! What a powerful kick that was everyone! Mars dont seems to be getting up so I'll start the countdown! 1...2...3...4..."  
  
Josh:"Rei! Get up!" He shouted to his girlfriend.(AN:I know that Rei's girlfriend but most of my fanfics and Sailor Ninja X's fics,Rei;s boyfriend is Josh/Sailor Ninja Zero. Hey it's a AU fic.) But alas,it seems that Sailor Mars wont get up. "7...8....9...10!" Sailor Mars is out! Now it;s Gohan and Josh.  
  
Josh:"Damn you Gohan! You'll pay for hurting Mars dispite the fact this is a martial arts tournament and that some people are gonna get hurt in this but I still piss even though Sailor Mars just got up a few seconds ago and the pain went away and she okay. TAKE THIS!!!"   
  
Josh fire a seris of Engery Dans at Gohan,causing the area to erupt a little bit. Gohan teleported. "Dammit,not this trick again. This wont work on me. I sense your engery Gohan! AAAAHHH!!!" Scream Josh as he fired a huge ki ball in the air were Gohan was hiding using his teleporting skill. "Shit." Gohan cursed under his breath as the ball hit him. An expoltion erput from the sky and Gohan was on a crash corse towards the ground but he recover and charge up his ki. He cups his hands and put them to his side.  
  
Gohan:"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!" Scream Gohan as he aim his cuped hands towards Josh,firing a Kamehameha towards Josh. "Fuck!" Josh said as he was hit by the Kamehameha,knocking him out of the ring. Gohan had won the match for him and his father.  
  
Budokai Ref:"And there you go everyone! Gohan uses the legendary Kamehameha to attack Josh,which knocked him outta the ring,resulting in a ring out! Now lets bring out our next fighters!"  
  
Everyone started cheering as the Budokai Ref started talking again. During that time, Gokou and Gohan were talking to Jousha and Sailor Mars.  
  
Gokou:"Ya know, Joshua, you did very well fighting someone as powerful as me. One day, I think you might grow up to be as powerful as I am."  
  
Joshua:"Thank you."  
  
Gohan:"And you to Sailor Mars. You're a powerful girl."  
  
Sailor Mars:"Thanks."  
  
Usagi:"Don't give Rei-chan too much praise, it'll incress her ego."  
  
Rei:"What you say?"  
  
USagi:"Nothing...mubbmering under her breathTipdrillin Sailor Senshi"  
  
Rei(Piss at what she heard Usagi called her):"Meatball Bitch!"  
  
Usagi:"What did you call me?"  
  
Rei:"You right, you not a bitch....you not worth it beeing call a bitch, I'm sorry."  
  
Usagi:"I forgive you."  
  
Rei:"Yeah, your not a bitch...you a D!k sucking little tipdrill wannabe!"  
  
Usagi:(Very piss off)"WHAT?! GRRRRRRRR....!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Usagi lanuch at Rei and started to pull her hair like in any cat-fight. Everyone started sweatdropping as the two fought on like always. Meanwhile...  
  
Budoaki Ref:"Alright! I know that you're loving this I much as I do and I loving this as much I like to get money outta this tournament and I hate the reason that the author not paying me for this feauture fic! But anyways lets bring out the fighters! First up! A couple who have been in this tournament before let's here for #18 and Krillin!"   
  
The two lovers walk there way to the ring. #18 enter the ring while her husband Krillin stay outside the ring.   
  
Budokai Ref:And let's give a welcome to Vicky So and Sailor Juptior!"  
  
Then the girls came out and walk towards the ring. 'It's Sailor Hentai for your info you half bald bastard.' Vicky said under her breath as she and Sailor Juptoor made their way to the ring. Vicky had enter the ring.  
  
Budokai Ref:"Cool,a catfight! You gotta love it! Err I mena FIGHT!!!"  
  
#18 charge at Vicky. The younger fighter move out of the way and dodge Android 18. Vicky went behide #18 and place a hand on the half human's back. Vicky charge up her engery and then lighting started coming out of Vicky's hand. The elecctricity that came out of Vicky's hands started to shock Android 18. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Scream #18 as she was being shock. Vicky back away and Android 18 fall on the ground.  
  
Budokai Ref:"Vicky give this match a 'shocking' started as her use some strange thunder engery to shock #18. 1....2....3....4....5...6...7...oh! It look like #18 is getting up."  
  
Android 18's hair was fizz up. Some parts of her choths were desstory due to the shock Vicky gave her. While Android 18 was recoving from the 'shock' she reviced,Vicky was spining around towards the android, electricy flowing thoughtout her body. As soon was Vicky got a bit close to Android 18, Vicky jump and did a uppercut to Android 18. The half human flew up high and her body slam on the ring.  
  
Android 18:"Ow...dammit she a powerful fighter. Gotta call in Krillin. YO KRILLIN!!! COME IN FOR ME!!!"  
  
Krililn:Alright."   
  
Krilin jump in the ring and Android 18 roll out of the ring.   
  
Victoria(Vicky):"Oh,I dont wanna fight you! I wanna fight the hot chick. Fuck this, Juptior-chan,I taking 5."  
  
Sailor Juptior:"Alright."   
  
The thunder Senshi jumps in the ring and Vicky went out the ring. Kriilin chrage up his ki. He raise his right arm and open his plam. The ki engery then turn into a ki disk.  
  
Krillin:"Destrutro Disk!"  
  
Kriilin therw the Desturtro Disk towards Jupitor. Juptior dodge out of the way and the Destutro Disk was coming towards Vicky.  
  
Vicky:"AHHHH!!!"  
  
Vicky dodge out of the way and the Destruto Disk hit a statue's head and the head was severe. The severed head roll off the statue and almost hit Android 18.  
  
Android 18:"Dammit Krillin! Watch where you aim your attack!"  
  
Krillin:"Sorry, babe." Krillin put his hnds to his right side and chrage up his ki. "KAAAA.....MMMAAAAAYYYY..." Krilliin said softy.  
  
Juptor:"Oh shit."   
  
Sailor Juptor charge up her electiry engery. She ball up her right fist and electiry started chrage up around her arm. She started running towards Kriliin very fast.  
  
Kriilin:"HAAAAAA.....MAAAAAYYYYYY.....HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Screm Krillin as he fired the Kamehameha towards Juptior. Juptoir ram though the Kamehameha and shouted "LIGHTING STIKES!!!" Sailor Jupitor hit Krillin but the Thunder Senshi was hit by the Kamehamea. The force of their attack send both fighters flying outta the ring.  
  
Budokai Ref:"WOO! Double ring out folks!!! Both Sailor Jupitor and Krillin are ellimated,only if their parten lose the fight."  
  
Android 18 and Vicky enter the ring. Vicky charge up her ki while Android 18 dash away from her and chrage up her engery. Android 18 bent her arms and charge up more ki.   
  
Android 18:"KI LAZER!!!" Scream the beutiful android as she fired a mastive ki wave. Fontunatly(Or unfonrtunatly) Vicky dodge the Ki Lazer. But the Ki Lazer was coming towards the locker way.  
  
Benjamin:"Oh fuck!"  
  
Tuxdeo Kamen:"Get outta the way!!!!"  
  
Everyone started running while Sailor Saturnbravely step in the path of the Ki Lazer.  
  
Sailor Saturn:"I'll save everyone!"  
  
Benjamin:"NO! Dont do it! Don't try to be a hero!!!"(Thinking to himself:"Man that is so cheic'")  
  
Sailor Saturn:"Heh,heh,heh. Yoink!"  
  
Sailor Saturn grab her best friend Sailor Chibi-Moon,who was trying to escape her friend's clutchs she put on her. Chibi-Moon was trying to wiggle away.  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon:"Taru-chan!!! What the HELL you think you doing?"  
  
Sailor Saturn(Sounds a little like Mistrees 9):"Shut up bitch. I using you as a sheild,so play ago ugly ass tramp. You might suffer a painful death but it's all good you fucking ho."  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon:"What? OH FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKKUUGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAA."  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon was hit by the Ki Lazer and was knock out. Sailor Saturn started laughing evily. Everyone but Vegita backs away from her.  
  
Sailor Saturn:"Fucking weakling. I was never your friend. Dont nobody like you. No wonder you became Dark Lady a few years ago."  
  
Sailor Saturn kick Sailor Chibi-Moon very hard. The force of the kick sent Sailor Chibi-Moon flying towards Sailor Moon. Chibi-Moon's limp body crash into Sailor Moon and both girls was sent flying and smash into a row of lockers.  
  
Tuxdeo Kamen:"USAKO!!! CHIBI-MOON!!!"  
  
Benjamin:"Daaaammmmnnn."  
  
Vegeta:"Hmph,that bitch thinks she's tough. Hey Tomoe?!"  
  
Sailor Saturn(Speaking in a cold voice)"What?"  
  
Vegeta(Charge up to Super Saiyajin 1)"You have a cocky behavoir and you think your tough. But look,I the most powerful person here! And I gonna prove it!"  
  
Sailor Saturn:"Hmph,yeah right. TAKE THIS!!!EEERRRGGGHHHAAAA!!!"  
  
SAilor Saturn fired a purple ki blast from her hand that hit Vegeta in the chest. Vegeta fell on the ground unconsious.  
  
Trunks:"DAD!!!!"  
  
Bra:"Damn,and here I thought Hotaru was a weakling. She staight up knock my dad out."  
  
Sailor Saturn:"Let that just be a warning...ugggghhhhaaa."  
  
Sailor Saturn close her eyes and her body went limp. Benjamin ran up to the Death Senshi and caught her as she fainted.  
  
Benjamin:"Hey! Saturn!"  
  
Sailor Merucry went over to Sailor Saturn. "She's okay,she just fainted. But I wonder why she did pass out like that." Merucry said to the others. Sailor Saturn then woke up. "Ugghhhaa...what happen? OH NO! CHIBI-MOON-CHAN!!! USAGI-CHAN!!!"  
  
Sailor Saturn look over to the unconsious bodies of Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon. "NO! What happen! Plese don tell me that I hurt Chibi-Usa-chan!" Sailor Saturn said, a few tears roll down her cheeck  
  
Benjamin:"Yeah,what's going on? Why you acting like this."  
  
Sailor Saturn:"I really dont know. I need to laid down or something."  
  
Meanhwile Vicky was next to Android 18,both girls where tire. Vicky chrage up her ki once more.  
  
Vicky:"Here's an attack Moko-chan tought me! SPARKING WIDE PRESSURE!!!"  
  
Vicky chrage up her ki engery and a disk apper in her hand. She slam her fist in Android 18's abs, Android 18 cutch her stomach and fell limp on the ground.  
  
Budokai Ref:"And Android 18 is K.O.! Let's give it up for Vicky!!!"  
  
Everyyone starts cheering for Sailor Jupitor and Vikcy. Both girls went back to the locker room.   
  
Budokai Ref:"Alright! Now lets get on our 4th and final fight of the day! First,lets bring out the team of Son Goten and Trunks Berifs! Both have been and Tentachi Budokai tournaments in the past!"  
  
Goten and Trunks walk towards the ring. Trunks enter the ring while Goten stay outside.  
  
Budokai Ref:"Now,lets bring out the other team. This is their first Budokai tournament so make them fell welcome! Let's bring out the team out Benjamin Snow and Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Benjamin and Sailor Saturn wealk towards the ring. While walking Sailor Saturn fell limp,but Benjamin caught her.  
  
Benjamin:"Woo,are you okay?"  
  
Sailor Saturn(Weak and pale)"Yeah,I okay."  
  
Benjamin:"This is the second time you did that. You should sit this match out and rest."  
  
Sailor Saturn:"No,I'll be okay."  
  
Benjamin:"Alright."  
  
Sailor Saturn and Benjamin walk towards the ring. Benjamin enter the ring while Sailor Saturn stood outside the ring. Sailor Saturn almost went limp. She felt a sharpe pain in her chest. She fell on the ground and almost went unconsious.  
  
Benjamin:Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Trunks:"Hey man,I think Hotaru need to rest. She dont look good."  
  
Benjamin:"Yeah,I know."  
  
The Budokai Ref and Goten went over to Sailor Saturn.  
  
Goten:"Hey,Hotaru,are you alright?"  
  
Budokai Ref:"Hey miss,do you wanna take a rest or something,you look pale."  
  
Sailor Saturn(Slowy gets up)"No! I'll be okay, alright? So leave me alone!!!"  
  
Goten:"Wooo!"  
  
Budokai Ref:"Okay...I start the match."  
  
Trunks and Benjamin started exchaging punchs and kicks. Benjamin block Trunks's roundhouse kick and Benjamin knock Trunks down on the ground. Benjamin wasa about to elbow drop Trunks when the half Saiyajin roll out of the way. Benjamin fell down and Trunks did a leg drop,hitting Benjamin's stomcha. Benjamin got up and did a uppercut to Trunks. Trunks run his chin and flew up in the air. This piss Benjamin off because he cant fly.  
  
Benjamin:"COME DOWN HERE YOUR PUSSY!!! YOU KNOW I CAN'T FLY" Benjamin scream at Trunks. Then Benjamin remember something about his ice powers,his ice surfing skills. Benjamin extred his arms and shoot out a icy engery which was a thin long block of ice. Benjamin jump on the ice and with his right hand started Ice Surfing and was near Trunks.   
  
Trunks fired a ki blast but Benjamin dodge the attack. Trunks came at Benjamin. Trunks had his arm out and hit Benjamin with it. Benjamin was hit and was knock off the Ice Surfbord he created. Benjamin recover and flip as he land on the ring. Benjamin cup his hands and started chraging up his ki engery.  
  
Benjamin:"ICY KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" He scream as he extreds his arms as he fired a Icy verson of the Kamehameha. Trunks tried to block the attack but it hit him. Trunks was out cold as his body slam into the ring.  
  
Budokai Ref:"OH!!! And Trunks is knock out! It only leaves Benjamin and Sailor Saturn VS Goten!"  
  
Goten jump in the ring and charge up to Super Saiyajin 1. He chrage up to Benjamin and punch him very hard in the stomach. Benjamin fell down but got right back up. Sailor Saturn walk into the ring.  
  
Benjamin:"Err,what are you doing here. This is my fight right down. Once I tire,I'll call in you alright?"  
  
Sailor Saturn look at him. Her face was cold. She grin evily and grab Benjamin by the thorth. Benjamin started gagging.  
  
Benjamin(Begin choke)"GAK GAK GAK WHAT...WHAT...ARE YOU...DOING....HOTARU???"  
  
Sailor Saturn(Sounds like Mistress 9)"No longer am I Hotaru Tomoe. I am the Messiah of Silence!"  
  
Benjamin:"GAK GAK GAK NO! IT...IT CAN'T BE YOU!!!! I THOUGHT SAILOR SATURN AND SAILOR MOON DESTORY YOU!!! I THOUGHT WE TOOK CARE OF YOU A WHILE BACK!"  
  
Sailor Saturn:"I can never die. If I die,then little Hotaru will never exist. Look,if you wanna live,tag me in and I will complete this match!"  
  
Sailor Saturn therw Benjain outta the ring like he was a rag doll. Goten kinda back away from the purple haired girl but Sailor Saturn charge at Goten,punching Goten very hard in the stomcha. Goten was sent flying outta the ring and slam into a brick wall,knocking him out.  
  
Benjamin:"She did it? But she isnt that powerful. This IS the work of Mistress 9."  
  
Sailor Saturn went limp and Benjamin rush into the ring like Roadrunner from the Looney Toon cartoons and caught Sailor Saturn. The purple haired girl fainted again.   
  
Benjamin:"No! Not again."  
  
Budokai Ref:"Is she okay sir?"  
  
Benjamin:"Idunknow. All I know she did use to faint alot in the past but she stop but Idunknow why she started again."  
  
Budokai Ref:"Oh. Hey,get the medics here!"  
  
A few minutens later two peramedics starp Sailor Saturn in a genurie and place on a stercer. Benjamin went back in the locker room. He had the same look as the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Ninjas,Gokou,and the rest of the Z Fighters:What wrong with Sailor Saturn?  
  
-------------------------------------------------END OF CHP 1----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bsnows2(In a narrtor like voice)Hmm...what's is goning on with Hotaru? And had Mistress 9 return? Find out nxt time on Dragon Moon Budokai chp 2:THe promble with Sailor Saturn. 2nd round of the tournament beings.  
  
Also, I know Sailor Moon can't beat the hell outta Vegita, since Vegita's power level is around 500 Million and Sailor Moon is around at least 90 Million(Which is still preety good since this fanfic is AU) And also, I know that Hotaru can't beat Goten and Trunks alone since her power level is around 250 Million and Goten and Trunks are around 300 Million both. I also don't own Tipdrill(Nor I wish to own that song, that bitch ass mother fucka Nelly disrepecting women by that song.[Even though I not a female nor a heard that song] But still, Nelly let all of his female fans down with that song. Hope that motha fucka gets it for that song. If he disrepect all women that way, then he disrepect my mama, my sista, and my female cousins and all the female friends I had in my life. Nelly of a bitch!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Stuff happen, Vegita flame Ho...

5:18 PM 4/7/04 (St.Louis Mo USA time) Start of Dragon Moon Budokai Tag Tournament chp 2:The Tournament Begins. (Dragon Ball Z/GT Sailor Moon crossover. No Tenken chacters. Anyways,I only have Tenken 2 and I only played Tenken Tag Tournament 2 times,but I like to see Devil or Kayazu(Hehachi's evil son) fight Sailor Saturn.)  
  
disclamer and stuff:I dont own Sailor Moon,Dragon Ball/Z/GT nor any other anime,tv show,magma,comic,video game,etc. This fic is rated PG-13 for violense,cruse words like "Damn you Kakarotto." and "Burn in fuckin hell,Mistress 9."(Yes,Vegita and Mistress 9 will be in this fic)crude hurmor,action,and sexural jokes. I dont own the idea about the Sailor Ninjas.  
  
The author Sailor Ninja X own the Sailor Ninjas. I just own Benjamin/Ice Ninja Freez(My real name,well,the Ben part.) This fic is very AU and OOC. Also Hotaru,Rei, and Minako have boyfriend,Ice Ninja Freez(Hotaru's boyfriend) and Sailor Ninja X(Minako's Boyfriend) Rei boyfriend is Josh/Sailor Ninja Zero. Also,Makoto is a lesbian and her girlfriend is Sailor Ninja Jupitor/Sailor Ninja Hentai(I dont know why she call herself Sailor Ninja Hentai) and Sailor Ninja Lighting Strike. This Sailor Ninja is a author name Lighting Stirke. Also, I made some moves and new transformation for the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The promble with Sailor Saturn. 2nd round of the tournament beings.  
  
After the last match of the 1st round of the Budokai Tournament, Sailor Saturn had pass out. She was acting very strage during the 3rd round of the Budokai match and her match with Ben VS. Goten and Trunks. Sailor Saturn was taken to medical room in the arena. Benjamin,Ami,Usagi,Rei, Chibi-Usa,Gokou,Vegita(For some reason),and the Outer Senshi had went to the room where Sailor Saturn was resting. She seem calm for a while until she started tossing and turnig, sweating,moaning(AN:Not that kind of moaning to all ya hentais) and her breathing was heavy and her heart rate was going up, which scared everyone. Sailor Saturn then calm down a bit, but she was still sweating and panting. Rei was next to Sailor Saturn.  
  
Rei:"Hmm...I can sense an evil spirit within her."  
  
Usagi:"Oh no, is it Mistress 9 again?"  
  
Rei:"I can't tell this time. I can sense the evil engery but the evil engery in Hotaru is trying to lower its engery."  
  
Benjamin:"I knew I sense somthing within Hotaru during our match. You guys saw what happen during our match. Hotaru lift me up by the neck and toss me outta the ring and knock Goten out with one punch. Then after that she pass out. I think Mistress 9 is possesing Hotaru again. But I thought Mistress 9 was remove from Hotaru's body."  
  
Gokou:"There is somthing within Sailor Saturn. I sensing that the evil in her is trying to take total control but Hotaru is trying to fight back. Hotaru is using most of her engery to destory the spirit but Hotaru is getting weaker everytime she tries to stop it. If she use up too much engery, I afraid she is going to die because the evil spirit is feeding on her engery.  
  
Every but for Vegita gasp. Chibi-Usa then started to have tears rolling down her eyes. "NO! We gotta do something to help Hotaru." Chibi-Usa cried. "Dammit all to hell. We cant stay here. Look, is there something that we could do to help Saturn?"  
  
Gokou:"I'm sorry, but their nothing I cant do right now. All we can do is just stand here and hope she can better."  
  
Vegita:"Hmph, big deal! She just a damn weakling.Starts talking a in mocking voice OH! Look at me! I Sailor Saturn! The Senshi of destruction. The Warrior of Ruin! I'm big and bad and powerful and nothing can stop me. I can destory all but I just really a weakling who pass out cause a mean old fuckin spirit had enter my body and made me very weak and soft. Will boo fucking woo. Like I give a fuck. She think she's so bad and hard. She knock me out with one ki blast a while back. Big gay ass deal. But look at her! When she's isnt tranfrom, she not even bold or tough. No wait, I take that back, she was never tough. How come she was soooo cold and ruthless and bad back during the Moonkingdom but now she turn soft? Hotaru is a fucking weak ass bitch!"  
  
Vegita started laughing his ass off but Gokou,Benjamin,Chibi-Usa,Usagi,Rei,and the Outer Senshi(But for Hotaru, who was still unconsious) didnt see anything funny. They were piss off at Vegita.  
  
Vegita:"What? Awww...I made ya so mad cause I flamed your little friend? Boo wooooUGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Benjamin and Haruka had punched Vegita hard in the stomcha. Benjamin did a roundhouse kick to Vegita chin while Haruka transform into Sailor Uranus and did the Space Sword Blaster to Vegita. The other Senshi were tranfrom.  
  
Vegita:"Hmph, if you all mad at me and wanna unlease your angry, lets fight near the ring." Vegita teleported to the outside arena.  
  
Benjamin(Pull out a werid transformation pen that was a shape of a sword.)"Cool, I wanna kick his ass anyway. Sailor Saturn is my friend and I not gonna let Vegetable boy get away. ICE NINJA FREEZE POWER!!!"  
  
A icy mist started to surround Benjamin's body and dissapare in the air. Benjamin's body was cover in a block of ice which started to crack and broke away. Benjamin was now the Ice Ninja Freeze. Freeze gi was like Sub-Zero's gi from Mortal Kombat but his gi was icy blue. His face was cover by his mask and the only thing you could see that was his face is his eyes. On his right side was his icy katana sword which was conseal in its case. He teleported along with the Outer Senshi and Entral Sailor Moon.  
  
They adrive at the outside areana ring. It was nighttime and there were no one in the stands since the Budokai Tag Tournament was the next day. Vegita was in the midle of the ring in his Super Saiyajin 1 form. He had a smirk arcoss his face as the Sailor Senshi stare down at him.  
  
Vegita:"Well, you have come like I thought. Now lets get down to buessisn. Come on, 6-on-1, I'll take you all down."  
  
Freeze chrage at Vegita while the Ice Ninja had his right arm out. He had his fist ball up which was surrounded with icy ki. "HHHHHAAAAA!!! ICY PUNCH!!!" Scream Freeze as he punch Vegita right in the face. Vegita just laugh.  
  
Vegita:"You soft weaking, this is a better punch!"  
  
Vegita ball up his fist and punched Freeze in the stomcha area. "UGGGGHHHH!!!" Grunt Freeze as he cutched his stomcha. 'Dammit, I should have charge up to Hyper Ellamentta Freeze."(AN:For some info about what is Ellamentta, read my fic "The Z Senshi Titans Warriors. You know what Freeze is talking about when he said he should had chrage up to Hyper Ellamentta) Freeze thought to himself. He got up and started chargin up his ki! "GGGGRRRRHHHHHHHAAAA!!!" Scream Freeze as he got very big and brawny. His hair grew into thin dreadlocks that grew down to his shoudlerblades. Freeze's height incress into 5'10 to 7 feet.(Almost the size of Brolly.) His eyes turn icy blue as Freeze transfrom into his Hyper Ellamentta Freeze.(Which matchs the power level of a Ascend Super Saiyajin 2) Vegita sense Freeze power level incress and Vegita went Super Saiyajin 2.  
  
Freeze:"Yo Vegita, here an attack that you should very well!"  
  
Freeze back away with the Sailor Senshi and told them to get out of the ring. Freeze extreds his arms up towards the air and chrage up his ki. He then put his arms together and a icy ki ball was at his palm and the ki engery started to incress. "ICY FINAL FLASH!!!" Shout Freeze as he fired his verson of one of Vegita's most powerful attack:Icy Final Flash. It was a bit weaker then the normal Final Flash but more faster to release and donest take that much ki engery from the user.   
  
Freeze release the Icy Final Flash and it had hit the area where Vegita. There was a ice like erpution and icy mist surroundin the area Vegita was. When the icy mist die down, Vegita wasnt standing at the spot and half the ring was cover in ice.  
  
Freeze turn around and saw that Vegita was behide him, who teleported at the last minuten. "Hello, bitch!" Vegita landed a power punch to Freeze's chest(Who had to jump since Freeze was 7'0 and Vegita is like 5'0) and knock Freeze out, who automaticly revert back to Benjamin. Vegita just sneer and spit on Benjamin and kick him out of the ring.   
  
Uranus's Voice:"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!"  
  
Neptune's Voice:"DEEP SUBMERGE!!"  
  
Pluto's Voice:"FATAL SCREAM!!!"  
  
Vegita turn around and got hit by the three attacks. Vegita was knock out only for about 45 seconds. When Vegita got up, Sailor Uranus had punch him hard in the jaw and started a fury of very fast punching and kicking the Saiyajin Prince. Uranus then a backfilp, kicking Vegita. Sailor Uranus then ran up to Vegita, grab him and turn him upside-down. Uranus launch in the air and started spining and then came back on the ground and drill Vegita's head into the ground.  
  
Author's Note:The attack Sailor Uranuns did is a move off of the Sailor Moon Super S fighting game. The attack is call "Destructive Carnival" in which Uranus runs up to the foe and starts to beat the hell outta the enemy Senshi, do a back flip kick, grabs the foe and then turn her upside-down and Uranus leaps in the air for a while and comes back down and drills the other Sailor Senshi's head in the ground and is a a cool way to break someone neck.  
  
Vegita was hurt badly and was unconsious for a while until he stood back up. Then he saw Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon doing the Fusion Dance.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon"FU-SION-HA!!!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus did the fusion dance with no errors. The two women body then turn into human shape ki with had merge. A beam of light flash the area and when the light die down, a new fused Sailor Senshi was standing at the place where Usagi and Haruka were. The fused Sailor Senshi had short blode hair like Haruka but had Usagi's oodangos thingys. Her face look like Usagi a little bit. Her Sailor Fuku was like Entral Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Uranus combine.   
  
Usagi/Haruka:"Hello, I'm Usaka. And I gonna kick your ass!!! HHHHHAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Usaka chrage up her ki engery and chrage at Vegita and punch him in the chest,almost stopping his heart. Usaka backs away from Vegita. She extreds her right arm,open her plam and aim it towards Vegita's unconsious body while chraging up her ki.  
  
Usaka:"SPIRAL SHAKING BLAST!!!"   
  
Usaka unlease a masstive ki blast at Vegita and then the Moon Spiral Heart Attack(Really, it was differrnt, when Usaka use that attack, she dont spin around. She fires a heart shape ki blast at the foe that spins around like a spiral) and then the World Shaking. This attack almost killed Vegita.(AN:HA! HA! HA! Yeah, right) Super Chibi-Moon had enter the ring.  
  
Super Chibi-Moon:(Started doing some weird movements with her arms, then place her thumb and index fingers together):"Pink Sugar Burning Attack!!!"  
  
Super Chibi-Moon fired a pink Burning Attack ki beam at Vegita's body. Vegita was sent flying out of the ring and his body smash into a brick wall. Freeze regain consious and drew out his sword and walk towards Vegita. Freeze raise his sword up and was about to sever Vegita's head.  
  
Freeze:"This is for talking all that shit about Hotaru, DDDDIIIIIEEEE!!!"  
  
Usaka had telepoted in fornt of Freeze and block Freeze's sword with her Space Sword. "No,I think he suffer enough and I hope he learned his lesson. Anyway, I kinda fell sorry for him of beating the hell outta him, so I gonna heal his injueris."  
  
Usaka got out the Silver Crystal and point it towards Vegita. "MOON CRISE POWER!!!" Usaka shout as a beam of light came out of the Silver Crystal and cover Vegita's body. Vegita's battle wounds heal up and he regain consious. Vegita look at the 5 Sailor Senshi and Ice Ninja Freeze. He just sneer at them and flew off towards the dorms were all the other fighters where.  
  
While he was flying, Vegita was pissed 'Dammit, why did I lost to some punk ass ninjerk kid, and why in the blue damn hell I lost to the weakest girls in this damned universe? How can someone who's has ultimate Saiyajin powers like me lost to someone who's power levels is like a power level of an soft weakass Saiyajin. Benjamin, Usagi, Chibi-Usa Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, they'll all weak! Every single damn Sailor Bitches! Hell, I meet Chaos, I wouldn't had any trouble with that tramp. Damn all those Sailor Senshi to hell!' Vegita thought to himself as he flew to the area were the other fighters were resting.  
  
The next day (During the afternoon) the Sailor Senshi, Sailor NInjas,and Z Warriors(Most of them. Usagi,Rei,and Benjamin was at the medcail area of the arena checking on Hotaru, who was still resting) were near the locker room area, were the Budokai Host was drawing the lots for the next four matchs.  
  
Budokai Host:"Allright! Here's is the line up for the next four matchs."  
  
1:Desmond Thompson and Sailor Venus VS.Pan and Bra  
  
2:Tein and Yamcha VS Sailor Ninja Merucry and Sailor Merucry.  
  
3.Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune VS Uub and Majin Buu  
  
4.Chibi-Moon and Sailor Pluto VS Piccolo.  
  
Budokai Host:"The 2nd round will start in 30 minutens. So, perpare. See you in 30."  
  
The Budokai Host walk out of the locker room. Meanwhile, in the medical area of the arena in the room where Sailor Saturn was resting. Freeze was seating next to Sailor Saturn, holding her hand and stoking her hair, Rei was still sensing if the evil spirit in Hotaru still within her. Rei then took Freeze that she was about to do a spell to see if she could remove the spirit in Hotaru's body and that Freeze need stay away or the spell might wind up affecting Freeze and not Hotaru. Freeze obey and watch from a distance as Rei started chatting her spell. She had a taisemen sticker on Hotaru's chest and Rei was chatting some errie words.  
  
Hotaru's body started to glow a purple ki engery. "Errr...Rei-chan, is this a part of your spell?" Ask a concen Usagi. "I dunno. This is my first time doing this. I think I know what I doing." Rei reply. "You think you know what your doing? I pray that your right Rei." Freeze said. Rei contiune to do her spell on Hotaru. Hotaru's eyes started to open up and Usagi and Freeze started to smile as they thought the spell was working.   
  
Rei:"Hotaru's waking up, that's good."  
  
Rei,Freeze,and Usagi could here Hotaru laughing evily. "What the hell?" Rei,Freeze,and Usagi said that the same time as Hotaru had sat up.   
  
Hotaru(A purple ki aura surrounding her body, her eyes were now darker and the sign of Saturn glow on her head):"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I HAVE AWAKEN ONCE MORE TO DESTORY YOU ALLL!!!!"  
  
Rei, Usagi,and Freeze:"OH SHIT!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Vegita, who was still piss off at what happen the last night was training in his room. He didn't care about the others, when he had since a very high power level. 'Huh....that Hotaru girl...I can sense her power level rasing up to the level where it's matches Kakarotto's and myself. Can this be true? I thought Hotaru was a weakling. But what if is this "Mistress Nine" those Sailor Hos were talking about? Finally, a wrothly fighter had raisen. I must find it!' Vegita said with a grin across his face as he walk out of his room, and then walk out of the building where the fighters were housed and then flew into the skys to find the masstive engery level that he was sensing from Hotaru.  
  
Meanwhile,at the outside arena, the Budokai Host was about to start up the second round of the Tenkaichi Budokai Tag Tournament.  
  
Budokai Host:"Welcome to the second round of the Tenkaichi Budokai Tag Tournament!!! Yesterday tournament was exciting but today, things are gonna kick up!"  
  
The fans cheer as the Budokai Host was about to annocer the four fighters.  
  
Budokai Ref:"ALRIGHT!!! I see that you ready for the match so lets incuduce the fighters! First up, coming to the ring. Their first time in Budokai tournament, please come out Desmond Thompson and Sailor Venus!!!"  
  
Everyone cheer as Desmond and Sailor Venus made their way to the ring. Desmond had enter the ring while Sailor Venus was outside the ring.  
  
Budokai Ref:"All right! Now lets bring out the next fighters. Plese welcome, Pan and Bra. This is thier 5th Budokai tournament and we're very happy to have the back for this years Budokai!"  
  
Everyone cheer as Pan and Bra enter the arena. Pan had enter the ring while Bra stood outside.  
  
Budokai:"ALRIGHT! Fighters readly! Good, READY....FIGHT!!!"  
  
A gong rung out and Desmond and Pan charge at each other, starting up their match. Pan and Desmond started trading punchs for a while until Desmond did a overhead hammerblow with his fist. Pan was head on her head but recover and got Desmond with a wheelkick. Desmond fired a ki blast at Pan, who knock it aside and then back away and fired a series of ki blast(Or Engery Dans) Desmond use his super speed to dodge most of the ki blast while he punch a few to the side. Desmond then tackle Pan and started punching her in the face about 8 times and got off Pan. Pan sweep Desmond and was about to kick him in the face until he grab her foot. Desmond got up and started to spin around. When Desmond got dizzy, he toss Pan outside the ring. Pan recover and flew into the ring and uppercuted Desmond. Desmond fell down but recover.  
  
Desmond:"X MIRROR!!" Shouted Desmond. Then Desmond turn into ki and then the ki spilt up into four. Then the ki tranform back to Desmond...but who is the real Desmond?  
  
Desmonds:"HA! HA! HA! Like it? I call it the X Mirror. Can you tell which one of us is the real deal?"  
  
Pan:"Shit!"  
  
Desmonds:"Oh, here's a tip. The real Desmond is hideing his engery so you cant sense who the real one and also, if you hit any us with a ki blast,then the fake Desmond you hit will erupt and not only that it wil knock you out so think wisely."  
  
Pan:"Dammit, I'll just have to thinkUUUGGGGHHHHAAAAA!!!  
  
The four Desmond chrage up at Pan and punch her in the stomcha. 'What, I know who's is the real one! When the four Desmond attack me, one of the punch was real, the other were just illustions. The 2nd Desmond from my right is the real one. TThe Desmonds where at the other side of the ring with thier arms cross.  
  
Budokai Host:"WOW FOLKS!!! Desmond had spilt up to four and attack Pan. Can Pan tell who's the real deal. Dont ask me folks cause I dunno."  
  
Pan:(Cuping her hands to her side)"Dont worry yourself, cause I know who's real...KA-ME-HA-ME-HHHHAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Pan extends her arms and aim her arms towards the real Desmond. Pan fired the Kamehameha at the real Desmond. Desmond just stood his ground. The Kamehameha hit Desmond and the fake Desmond dissapare. "I GOT HIM!" Pan shouted. When the smoke clear, Desmond wasnt standing near the spot he was. "Err...did I blew him up?" Pan ask.  
  
Desmond had teleported behide Pan(Who didnt know) He had step back a bit and aim his right arm towards Pan. "WOW!!! Desmond had teleported behide Pan to evade the Kamehameha!" The Budokai Host said. Pan turn around but then she was hit by the ki blast and knock out of the ring.  
  
Budokai Host:"And Pan is out of the ring!!! Now its Desmond and Sailor Venus VS Bra!"  
  
Bra had enter the ring. "Hey Desmond, let me take care of Bra, alright." Ask Sailo Venus. Desmond grin. "Alright."  
  
Sailor Venus had tranform into Super Sailor Venus "Even if you do chrage up to Super Sailor Venus,you still wont be able to desfeat me! BIG BANG ATTACK!!" Bra shouted as she chrage up her ki and then extreds her right arm and shot out her father's Big Bang Attack. The Big Bang was comig towards the blonde. "YO! Look out!" Shouted Desmond. Sailor Venus had grab the Big Bang Attack(AN:Yes, I know that kinda impossable for a Sailor Senshi to do but this is my fanfic, so deal with it, it's AU, alright?) Venus kick the ki ball towards Bra who had stuidply dump all of her ki engery to the Big Bang Attack, which hit her and almost knock her out.   
  
Bra fell on the ground. "Sailor Venus had grab the ki ball and send it back to Bra,which hit her! Smart tatics. 1...2...3..4..5..6..7...oh wait, Bra getting up!"  
  
Bra:"Hmph,that was thing to send that attack towards me but I still...aaahhHH!!!"  
  
Sailor Venus had use her Love Chain Encirle to tie up Bra. Venus back away and extred her right arm and stick out her index finger.  
  
Sailor Venus:"VENUS CRESREST BEAM!!!"(AN:IS that her attack or was it Crestes something? I forgot)  
  
Sailor Venus fired a ki beam at Bra and then at least over 65 ki beams until Bra was knock out.   
  
Budokai Host:"And Bra is unable to fight! Making Sailor Venus and Desmond the winners as the move on to the next round! Now, please welcome, coming to the ring, Sailor Merury and Sailor Ninja Merucry!"  
  
Sailor Merury and Sailor Ninja Merucry enter the arena. Ninja Merucry had enter the ring while Sailor Merury have stood outerside.  
  
Budokai Host:"Now lets bring out the team of Tien and Yamcha!!!"  
  
Everyone cheer as Tien and Yamcha had enter the arena. Yamcha had stay outside the ring while Tein was going to fight first.  
  
Budokai Host:"READY...FIGHT!!!"  
  
Sailor Ninja Merucry:"Well, I gonna end this soon and put Yamcha and Tien on ice." Sailor NInja Merury cups her hands and put them to her side. "ICY KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!"  
  
Tien:"SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
  
Tien had place his cuped hand on his third eye. Then a beam of light started to erupt the area and no one couldnt see. "Shit, I cant see!" Shouted Ninja Merucry. Tein could see Ninja Merucry rubbing her eyes. Tein pointed his index finger towads the Ice Sailor Ninja. "DODOPOND RAY!!!" Shouted Tein as a lazer like ki blast came out of his finger and hit Ninja Merucry at full force, knocking her out.  
  
Budokai Host:"From what I saw, Tein had pointed a finger at Ninja Merucry and KO'd her. Now its only Sailor Merucry VS Tein and Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha had tag out Tein and was about to fight Sailor Merury,who went super. Yamcha had stike a chessy poss in whihch his legs were spead and his right arms was bent back while his left hand was open up and extreded. "WOLF FANG FIST!!!" Shouted Yamcha as he ran up towards Sailor Mercury and knock her out with the Wolf Fang Fist. The match was over in under 2 minutens.  
  
Budoaki Ref:"WHOA! This match was pretty fast and your winners, Tein and Yamcha who will move on to the 3rd round! Now lets welcome the next fighters. First up, coming to the ring, the leader of the Sailor Senshi Sailor Uranus and the lovely Sailor Neptune!!!"  
  
The fans cheer as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had enter the ring. Sailor Uranus had enter the ring while...I think you know, Neptune stood outside.  
  
Budokai Host:"Alright! Now lets bring out Ubb and Mr.Buu!!!"  
  
Ubb and Mr.Buu had walk towards the arena. Uub enter the ring while Mr.Buu stood outside. "ALRIGHT! READY...FIGHT!!"  
  
Uranus:"Alright,WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
  
Uranus raise her fist in the air and started to charge up her ki engery. A ornge ki started to glow in her hand and the ki grew bigger. Uranus slam her hand on the ground, causeing a huge crack in the ring and a dent on the side she was. The World Shaking was coming towards Uub. Uub caught the ki ball. Uranus had chrage up towards Uub and started to beat the hell out of him with a fury of fast punchs and kicks. She back fliped Uub and grab him, flip him upside-down and lead in the area, spin around in the air. Uranus then crash towards the ground, drilling Uub's head into the pravement.  
  
Budokai Host:"Wasnt that a great attack folks! It's seems that Uub isnt moveing so Uranus have beat Ubb via KO! Now it Sailor Urans and Neptune VS Mr.Buu!  
  
Mr.Buu:"HEE HEE HEE HEE!!! Buu will win!!! Buu will beat pretty Sailor Soilders."  
  
Mr.Buu had enter the ring and kick his evil conterpart's reincarnated Uub out of the ring. Buu had ran up to Urauns, stick out his tounge and pull down his eyelid.  
  
Uranus:Sweatdrop "Errr...."  
  
Mr.Buu then punch Uranus in the stomcah and knock her out of the ring. "Wow...heh, well I guess stickig you tounge out at someone can defeat them...well anyways its down to Sailor Neptune and Mr.Buu.  
  
Sailor Neptune had enter the ring. Sailor Neptune raise her hands and started to create some water ki engery.  
  
Sailor Neptune:"Deep Submerge!!!" She shouted, fireing the Deep Submerge at Mr.Buu, which only seems to get him wet.  
  
Mr.Buu:"Thanks for the shower, I needed it." Mr. Buu then started bounching up and down in the ring and was bounching towards Sailor Neptune. "Dammit, he to powerful, fuck this, if none of my attacks hurt him, then I guess it wise to leave."  
  
Sailor Neptune walk out of the ring, quiting the match, resluting in a ring out, making Mr.Buu and Uub the winners!  
  
Budokai Host:"It seems that Neptune has quite and left the ring,making Ubb and Majin Buu the winers!!! Now, on to our final match! Please welcome Sailor Pluto and Chibi-Moon!  
  
Sailor Pluto and Chibi-Moon had enter the arena...you know the drill, Sailor Pluto had enter the ring while Chibi stood outside. "Now lets bring out Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo had teleported inside the ring. "READY...FIGHT!!!"  
  
Piccolo:"This is too easy, you dont have your staff meaning you dont have your powers."(AN:Remember, in Budokai matchs, the fighters cant use weapons or fuse)  
  
Sailor Pluto:"Your wrong, there is one attack that I know that will defeat you."  
  
Piccolo:"What is it?"  
  
Sailor Pluto back away from Piccolo. "TIME FREEEZE!!!" SHouted Sailor Pluto. She fired a ki blast at Piccolo, stopping his movements. Piccolo just stood still, not moving. He look stiff.  
  
Budokai Host:"Amazing, Sailor Pluto have fired a engery blast at the Namek and it seems that he cant move."  
  
Sailor Pluto:"Hey Chibi, finshin him off."  
  
Chibi-Moon:"Alright."  
  
Chibi-Moon step in the ring and started to do some starge hands movement. "PINK SUGARD BURNING ATTACK!!!" She shouted. She place her index and thumb fingeers together and fired a pink Burning Attack at Picclo, knockig him outta the ring. Piccolo snap out of the Time Freeze spell. "Damn it, I shouldnt have gotten over consident." The Namek said.  
  
Budokai Host:"And there you have it folks, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Chibi-Moon hace defeated Picclo! Be herd tommoroow folks as the 3rd...."  
  
There was a huge explotion. "What the...HOLY SHIT!!!" Scream the Budokai Host as he ran outta the ring. A ki blast had hit the ring. Everyone scream and started running. Meanwhile in the locker room.  
  
Desmond:"What the hell is that?"  
  
Jousha:"I dunno. Might be trouble."  
  
Gokou:"I can sense something evil attacking. The emnery has a high engery level we gotta get ready."  
  
Desmond:"HEY!!! That's Freeze, Sailor Mars,and Sailor Moon in the ring unconsious!!!"  
  
Chibi-Moon:"Oh my god! MOM!!!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi,SAilor Ninjas and Z FIghters had enter the ring to check on the fallen Sailor Senshi and Ice Ninja Freeze. A cold laughter rung out as everyone started to look around.  
  
Chibi-Moon:"WHO'S THERE?!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!"  
  
Then, near the entrace way to the arena was a girl around her mid teens with long dark purple hair and dark puple eyes and she was wearing a black dress with some beams on the drees. The Sailor Senshi and Sailor Ninjas gasp as the realize who it was.  
  
Sailor Senshi and Sailor Ninjas:"Mistress 9!?!?!?!?!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------END OF CHP 3-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, Mistress 9 have come back to wheck havoc on the Sailor Senshi. But why Mistress 9 return? And what are here plans? Find out next time, on Dragon Moon Budokai chp 4: The Rewaking of Mistress 9. 


	4. Chapter 4: Mistress Nine Returns, and st...

5:46 PM 9/24/04 (St.Louis Mo USA time) 

All your disclamer are belong to us! I own dont Sailor Moon or and Dragon Ball Z. Or any poorly translated video games, or Cowboy Bebop, or Final Fanasty VII

Chapter 4 The Rewaking of Mistress Nine

As the Z Warrios and Sailor Senshi look towards the entrance, they got a shock! Mistress Nine had returned! "It's Mistress Nine!" The Sailor Senshi shouted, but something was different about her. Her eyes color was pure white, she didnt had her dark purple eyes anymore. Her hair was lighter, and her outfit was like Sailor Saturn's fuku but was all black.

Mistress Nine:"I have rewaken Sailor Senshi. I have taken over Hotaru's soul and body again and now that I am back, it's time for me to pick up what I had started."

Chibi-Moon:"Hotaru...NO! Whatever Mistress Nine had done to you again Hotaru, you need to fight it! This cant go on again!"

Enter "The Real Folks Blues" the ending theme of Cowboy Bebop here

Mistres Nine just gave Chibi-Moon a sinful, dark smile and charge up her engery. She aim her right arm and extred towards Chibi-Moon. "Do it Taru-chan, but if you was really in control of Mistress Nine, then you wouldn't try to kill me, but if you not in controll, then kill me, I don't care. The true Hotaru would never do anything to harm me, so go ahead, destory me if you want. When you burn in hell, you will reget killing me, Hotaru..." Chibi-Moon said saddly. "WHAT?! Are you crazy Chibi-Usa-chan? You know that Mistress Nine is controling Hotaru, so Hotaru can't stop Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine won't think for a second before killing you! Get outta their Chibi-Usa!!!" Sailor Mars warned her, but the pink haired girl didn't care. "Heh, I trusted Hotaru will never hurt me. If Mistress Nine kills me, then that's okay, it's not Hotaru's flaut if Mistress Nine destory me." Chibi-Usa said with a sight chuckle. Everyone else just watched in silnce. The stupid crowds just watch it what was going on, not only that they should run, they could here what was going on since the aduio from the Budokai Ref's microphone was picking up the conversation and the Megaton T.V. for the arena was showing what was going on near the ring since the cammera was picking up some video feed.

Mistress Nine was just standing there, tears coming from her eyes. "Chibi...Usa...Chan." Mistress Nine said, who sounded like Hotaru had gained control. "Hotaru...I know you wont kill me. Since Mistress Nine having control, you can't stop her. But know this: You are my friend and if you do attack and kill me, I'll still be your friend no matter what." Chibi-Usa started to have tears runnning down her checks as she contiune. "Hotaru, your was my true friend since I came to this century. Ever since we meet, our lives had changed for the better. I love you, Hotaru-chan." Chibi-Usa feel on her knees, crying uncontrolly. "Do as you will Hotaru. Kill me if you must, I wouln't care since you are my best friend. You can't help that Mistress Nine is contorly you again and making you very weak so just kill me now." Chibi-Usa voice was full of saddness when she had say that to Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine look at Chibi-Usa and cried. "Chibi-Usa...I can't do it. You are my best friend. I never meet someone like you in my life." Mistress Nine's voice had change into Hotaru, who was trying to take control. "You help me live my life. Before I ever meant you, my life seem wrothless..."

Hotaru said, but her voice change back to Mistress Nine, who gain back contorl of the body. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I AT CONTROL!!! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!!! I'LL KILL HER RIGHT NOW!!! Mistress Nine screamed! But Hotaru had gain back control. "No, Mistress Nine! You will not try to destory me, and who I'm am! Chibi-Usa, I'll can't hold back what Mistress Nine is doing to me. So I must tell you this! Chibi-Usa, you are a true friend! And yes, I never do anything to harm you. Uggggg..." Hotaru moan in pain as she touch her chest, felling a sharp pain their, she fell on her knees but look up at Chibi-Usa. It seems that Mistress Nine was trying to attack Hotaru, keeping her form expressing her fellings towards Chibi-Usa.

"Uggghaaa, I can fell Mistress Nine trying to hurt me and take control of me." Hotaru said, panting and trying to catch her breath. She was looking very pale. "But I can't let Mistress Nine trying to let me tell you how much I love and care about you. It if wasn't for you and Sailor Moon, then I won't be living right now. I thank you for that. " Hotaru couldn't control the tears that was coming outta her. "Chibi-Usa-chan, plese forgive me, I can't hold off this much longer, I'm felling very weak. Mistress Nine's power is eating me up from the inside. After I'd meet you, I had never felt so happy in my life. Nothing will take that away from me. My joy from meeting you, and my love towards you. Chibi-Usa...aishiteru(I love you)." Hotaru said. "Aishiteru as well, Hotaru..." Chibi-Usa said, her tears won't subsided. "Please, Chibi-Usa, plese forgive me." That was Hotaru's last words before Mistress Nine fully took control again.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now I am full control of this bitch's body, I'll must end you! DIEEE!!!" Mistress Nine said as she charge up her ki engery. Chibi-Usa just stood her ground, her tears almost subsiding. "Do it." Chibi-Usa whipered. Mistress Nine had shot a ki blast from her plam. which had hit Chibi-Usa in her chest. 'I'm so sorry Chibi-Usa-chan.' Hotaru's voice had echo in the darkness of Mistress Nine's soul as her evil side killed Chibi-Usa.

"UUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!!!" Screamed Chibi-Moon as she died. "NOOOOOO!!!! CHIBI-USA!!!!" Sailor Uranus screamed. "Dammit, I should had step in and proteceted her. No...CHIBI-USA!!!!" Tuxdeo Kamen cried as he saw his daughter killed right in fornt of his own eyes. Seeing his only child die was extremly sad. He didn't step in, because he sensed that Chibi-Usa didn't want him to try and stop her. Tuxdeo Kamen was so overream with guilt that he pass out.

GRRRRRRRRRR...SHE KILLED CHIBI-USA!!! SHE DIDN'T DESVERE THIS!! I END YOU MISTRESS NINE!!!! NINJA X REVOLUTION!!!" Scream Desmond as he transform into Sailor Ninja X. His ninja gi was like Sub-Zero gi but instead of being blue, the gi was black and plae gold. Then, all the Sailor Ninjas transform. Sailor Ninja Mars(Joseph) had a red and ornge gi with flames around it. Sailor NInja Juiptor(Vicky) gi was like Princess Kitana's gi but was white and green. Sailor Ninja Moon(Bunny) gi was white and was like Sailor NInja Juiptor. Finally, Josh transfrom into Sailor Ninja Zero, his gi was black and silver. Everyone(Consious) look at Mistress NIne, and they were in a enraged mood. They want to get back at the Messiah of Silence for one:brainwashing Hotaru into tranforming into Mistress Nine, and two:killing Chibi-Moon even though she was a bratty bitch. MIstress Nine just laugh evily.

Sailor Uranus(Being the leader for now,since Sailor Moon is KO):"What's the fuck is funny, you ho?! You had not only you have the fucking nerve to control my daughter Hotaru and use her to tranform, but you killed Chibi-Usa. She didnt even did anything to you yet and you just had to kill her. I will not let you get away with that!!! HHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Sailor Uranus, in a pissed off mode withdrew her Space Sword and charge at Mistress Nine, who was standing in the ring with her arm cross. She had a confident look on her face as she stare down at Uranus "HEY WAIT!!!" Gokou shouted, but it was too late. Uranus didnt here him. Gokou sense that Mistress Nine's power level have incress to the point that she could be even stronger then a Super Saiyajin 4. "Dammit, we gotta stop Haruka from getting killed! I sensed that Mistress Nine could be even powerful then a Super Saiyajin 4, no beyond that!" Gokou said.

"WHOA! Your right! Mistress Nine power level is now WAY beyond of a Super Saiyajin 4." Sailor Ninja X said,he was in disbelive in how Mistress Nine's power level incress by the second! "URANUS!!! PULL BACK!!! THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT MISTRESS NINE!!! LOOK, HER POWER LEVEL IS TO THE POINT THAT IT COULD EASILY MATCH THE POWER LEVEL OF A SSJ4!!! DONT TRY TO FIGHT HER!!!" Gokou screamed.

Sailor Uranus:"Shut up! I dont care, all I care is getting revenge for what Mistress Nine did! TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!!! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!" Scream Sailor Uranus as she swrung her sword, causing a wave of engery to come out of the sword that was coming towards Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine just stood there, letting the attack hit her, which didnt even left a scratch on her.

"I thought you had improve since we last fought. But I guess I could be wrong. Here, I show you how my powers had improve." Mistress Nine said before her voiced change into Hotaru, who gain back little control. "Haruka-papa, what ever Mistress Nine is doing to me, I don't want to hurt you." Hotaru said with sorrow in her voice. "Hotaru-chan..." Sailor Uranuns said. "Haruka-papa...Mistress Nine is hurting me. Please, just end it so that I can be with Chibi-Usa." Hotaru said, soundly seriously. "No, Hotaru, I can't. It wouldn't be right to kill you again. You not truly evil. I can't do this." Sailor Uranus said. "I don't care, I'll still love you, just destory me, it's the only way." Hotaru said, just begging to have her Haruka-papa kill her...for a second time.  
"Hotaru-chan...I can't." Sailor Uranus told her daughter. "Haruka-papa, I don't care. I won't be angry if you kill...uggghaaa...I can't hold Mistress Nine back much longer. Just kill me!" Hotaru begged. "No, it's wrong. I can't do it." Sailor Uranus said. "That's okay, I knew you would say that." Hotaru said as she hugged Sailor Uranus. Uranus had a single tear drop rolling down her check. "Hotaru..." Urauns said softly. Hotaru felt another sharp pain in her chest as Mistress Nine took coontrol once more.

"Heh, heh, heh. Your daughter Hotaru is a weakling. You should had kill us when you had the chance. I can fell Hotaru trying to stop me, but it's useless. You should hear Hotaru weeping inside of me. She wish that I won't kill her. She's begging that I won't destory her and make her suffer! Fufufufu...She crying out in the darkness that is in the void in my soul. She's lonely, just being surrouned in darkness. I am in control of her soul, body, and fate of all three of us. Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, and myself. Nothing can stop me! I will make your daughter suffer! She will lose her body and soul into the darkness! You should hear her screaming for freedom! This is too enjoyable...for me! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Mistress Nine said coldly, having a very sick grin across her face. But Mistress Nine felt a painful blow inside of herself as she fell on the ground. Hotaru had tooken over once more. "Haruka-papa!!! Plese end it!!! It's hurting me!!!! The darkness is destorying me!" Hotaru cried as the dark void of Mistress Nine's soul was slowly eating Hotaru away. "Hotaru-chan..." Sailor Uranus said, looking on as her daughter was suffering. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Hotaru cried in pain as Mistress Nine got control again.

heras she left her right arm and charge up her engery. She extred her pointer finger, which had started to glow a dark purple aura. "DEATH BEAM!!!" Mistress Nine scream as she fired a masstive ki laser like blast from her finger, which rip though Sailor Uranus's chest. "UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHAAAAA!!!" Scream Sailor Uranus as she fell on the ground. Mistress Nine just look at her, then pick up her Space Sword.

Mistress NIne:"Too bad our meeting was too short. I wish that we could at least had a nice battle. See ya later." Mistress NIne laugh as she was about to drive the Space Sword though Uranus's back but somethign had stop her. The sign of Sailor Saturn started to glow on Mistress Nine's forehead. It seems that MIstress Nine was fighting with herself, pulling back from stabbing Uranus to death. When Mistress Nine spoke out, she sounded like Hotaru.

"NOOOO!!!! I WONT LET YOU!!!! I WONT LET YOU KILL HARUKA-PAPA!!! I MUST STOP THIS!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Mistress Nine scream, which sounded like Hotaru screaming. You bitch!!! Stay out of this!!!" Mistress Nine scream as she took control agian. She then raise the sword up, and then drive it to Sailor Uranus's back, which then slice her heart, killing her.

Sailor Neptune:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! UUUURRRAAAAANNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Sailor Neptune screamed as she saw her lover killed right in fornt of her eyes. "Haruka-papa....nooo..." Mistress Nine's voice had change, which sounded like Hotaru crying. "WORTHLESS FREAK!!!! STAY OUTTA THIS!!!" Mistress Nine screamed, gaining control again.

"Nooo...THIS WILL STOP NOOOOOOWWWW!!!" Scream Sailor Ninja Zero as he charge up to Super Sailor NInja Zero. He teleported in the ring. "NO!!! DONT'T FIGHT HER!!!" Screm Sailor Ninja X, but Ninja Zero didnt wanan back away. Sailor Ninja Zero charge up his ki engery and transform into Entral Sailor Ninja Zero, he grew about a good 6'10 and very big and muscular. "You bitch...I wont let you stand here and try to destory my friends....UGGGHHHAAAA!!!" Mistress Nine had just chop Zero's neck, knocking him out. "Hmph, weakling..." Mistress Nine said as she kicked Zero outta the ring.

"How can we destory her? She is even more powerful then a Super Saiyajin 4. She killed Chibi-Moon and Sailor Urauns like it was nothing. I must stop her!" Son Gokou said. "No grandpa! Don't try to fight her! You said it yourself that she was more powerful then a SSJ4! You just throwing your life away if you try to fight her!" Pan said, but Gokou just smilled at her. "Don't worry Pan, I'm strong enough as it is. I'll be okay." Gokou said. "Dad...no, don't do it. We can't lose you if she destory you." Gohan begged to his father. "Sorry Gohan, I gotta defeat her." "But what if you do fight Mistrees Nine, and kill both her and Hotaru? I can't let you do that!" Goten told his dad. Everyone eles had protested to Gokou not to fight Mistress Nine, since their might be a risk ending up killing Hotaru. Gokou turn around and started to yell at everyone. "Look...NO ONE BETTER NOT TRY TO STOP ME!!! IF YOU GUYS KEEP HOLDING ME BACK, THEN HOW THE HELL WE CAN STOP MISTRESS NINE AND SAVE HOTARU?!!! UNLESS YOU WANNA TEST ME, YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO WARN ME ANYMORE!!! GOT THAT?!!!" Gokou screamed in rage, getting pissed

using his Instead Transmission to teleport in the ring. "Heh, Son Gokou, glad that I can see you face-to-face." Mistress Nine, looking down at Gokou. Gokou just did his imfamous Son smile. "Gald that I get to see you as well. I take it that you are Mistress Nine, is that so?" Gokou asked the bitch errr I mean Diamon. "Right, I am Mistress Nine, the Sovering of Silense!" Mistress Nine said with great felling. "I dont give a fuck who you are. I don't give a damn if you are the Sovering of Noise or Sovering of Silense. I don't wanna destory you. If you stop controling Hotaru, then I wont hurt you. But if you dont release her, then I have no choice but to destory you" Gokou said seriouly.

>Enter the final boss theme of Final Fanasty 7 "One Winged Angel" Here

"HA! HA! HA! HA! I don't think you wanna fight me." Mistress Nine said smiling wickly. "And why that? Are you fucking scared to fight me. You wasn't afarid to taken over a frail, sick girl, so you must have it in you to fight me. If you have it into killing Chibi-Usa and Haruka, then you have it into fighting me." Gokou told her. Mistress Nine chuclke. "You just don't get it, don't you? Hotaru and I are almost one in the same. If one goes, then both of us are gone, get it? If you fight me and hurt me, not only I will suffer, but Hotaru will too. And we both know you up to saving other people, right? You wanna save Hotaru right? But you don't wanna destory her in the progess. You see what I saying?" Mistress Nine asked Gokou.

"Damn you to hell. I know what you're saying. If I fight you, I also gonna end up killing Hotaru. But what if I don't fight?" Gokou said. "If you don't fight? Then let's just Hotaru will belong to me." Mistress Nine said coldly. "Shouldn't that be 'All your Hotaru are belong to us?'" Gokou joked a bit, trying to lighten the seriouness. Mistress Nine just gave a quick "Ha-ha." 'Damn Gokou, how can he think of video games right now as Hotaru's life is in danger. Damn him..." Trunks said. "Even when there's danger, you always have time to joke, Gokou. Let's see about this joke, see if you this is funny. I give you Hotaru if you give me this." Mistress Nine said. "What is it?" Gokou said. "Let me guess you want another joke like 'Somebody set up us the Spirit Bomb' or 'Is Sailor Moon and moon, I for great justice! I punshin we!'?" Gokou said, making fun of a old Sega game which had very bad translatons. 'Grandpa, why the fuck are you making jokes? Hotaru life is on the line and all you thinking about is a very crappy arcade like shooter. And it's 'All Your Base Are Belong to Us!!! Dammit!' Pan thought to herself.

"Stop with the jokes! Look do you wanna save Hotaru. Yes or no?!" Mistress Nine asked. "Ok, yes. Now what." Gokou said. "Good, and because of your dumbass deiscion, many people will die!!!" Mistress Nine started to laugh evily as she raise her right arm up and started to charge her ki engery, as she charge up, a black ki orb started to grow with extream power. "What you say?!" Gokou asked dumbfoundly. "If you never made any of those jokes, I would had told you. The end of the deal that I would kill everyone who in the arena. And since you can't hurt me, because you will end up hurting Hotaru will me, you can't do a thing. This is on you...not me." Mistress Nine said. "DAMMIT!!! I KNEW YOU WAS UP TO SOMETHING!!!" Crused Gokou has he only watch Mistress Nine's orb get bigger. Everyone had heard what Mistress Nine had said and started running. "DON'T TRY TO RUN!!! YOU CAN'T TRY TO PROLONG YOUR DEATHS!!! DEATH BOMB!!!" Screamed Mistress Nine as the orb she created got about 20 times bigger then the earth itself!

"SHIT!!!" Gokou crused as Mistress Nine was about to thorw the Death Bomb. "Oh fuck!! Gokou, do somthing!!!" Sailor Mars screamed. "See Gokou?!?! Why you had to joke so much!!! Because of you we are gonna die!!!" Hercule said. "Not yet, we're not." Gokou said as he teleported. He had teleported near the Death Bomb and grabed it. Mistress Nine saw the Death Bomb being stop and was now moving towards the skies. "Dammit, that bastard block it. He's more powerful then I granted. I wont go easy on him." Mistress Nine said softly. Meanwhile in the skies...

"I can fell it. The power...but it can't be Hotaru's power level. She weak, frail, and isn't powerful as me. This power is Hotaru...but her power...is it high as a Super Saiyajin Four?!?! I want it! I want to face her!" Vegita said as he flew faster in the blue skies. Back near the ring...

The Death Bomb flew into the skies and into space where it expolded. Mistress Nine just smirk as Gokou teleported back into the ring as a Super Saiyajin Fuur. "Nice, very nice. I took you for granted. So, can we fight? Man-to-woman?" Gokou said. He teleported.

"Where the fuck he go?" Mistress Nine said. She then soon felt a sharp pain on her face as Gokou unteleported and punched Mistress Nine hard in her face.

Mistress Nine recovered. She did a powerful roundhouse kick to Gokou's abs, knocking him out of the ring. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Gokou screamed as he was sent flying to a brick wall. Gokou crashed though the brick, so far that he had went though the other side of the arena. Gokou was knocked out. "GRANDPA!!!" Screamed Pan as she saw her grandpa being knock though a brickwall. "OHMIGOD!!! DAAAAAAD!!!" Scream both Gohan and Goten. "Noo...GOKOU!!!" Screamed Chi-Chi as she witness her husban being KO'd. "There somthing we gotta do!" Bulma said "If Mistress Nine is that powerful, then I guess none of them(The Sailor Senshi/Ninjas and Z Warriors) can't be able to fight them with their engery combine!" Bulma had said.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Laughed Mistress Nine. "The mighty Son Gokou had fallen. What a pity, the stongest person in the universe have been taken down by a mere woman. Well, I gotta complte the job!" Mistress Nine said as she charge up her ki enegery and screamed "SILENT WALL!!!" She smile evily as she looked at the Z Warriors and Sailor Senshi.

"Heh, don't worry! That fucking bitch can't use Hotaru's Silent Wall. She may have Hotaru's soul but she dont have Saturn's powers. And why the hell she will use Hotaru's Silent Wall in the first place? It only gonna affect her." Sailor Mars said. Mistress Nine just did a laugh like a very crazy mental person will do. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Sailor Mars, you are retarded. I wouldnt use the Silent Wall on my self, now would I? Amyways, why would I use the Silent Wall, if you don't have the balls to attack me if you didn't wanna hurt Hotaru? Speaking of balls, that what you Sailor Senshi, Z Warriors, and Hotaru all suck and lick!" Mistress Nine said. "The fuck you say? I show you who suck balls and not only balls, but also dick!!! KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!!!" Screamed Pan as she was about to do her Kamehameha, but a huge black transparant wall had shot up from the ground. When Pan had unlease the Kamehameha, the ki blast had it the wall and bounce back and then hit Pan. "UGGGGHHHAAAA!!!" Screamed Pan as she was hit by her own attack and then was KO'd!

"This can't be... Hotaru's Silent Wall." Sailor Merucry said, using her mini computer to scan the wall. When the scan was complete, Sailor Merucry was in shock! "Shit, it is Hotaru Silent Wall! Mistress Nine must have control the power so that it could sorround us!" Merucry said. "Congrants, you dumb fuck, your figure it out! I told your nerdy ass it's the Silent Wall. Don't try to use you attacks on it, you see what happen to that slut Pan." Mistress Nine said. She started to charge up her engery, and converted some of her ki engery into a black engery sword. "I got some unfinshined buessiness, as in killing Son Gokou. I can sense his ki engery, so he still alive. I'll spare everyone, just for the monment so you can witness the most powerful man's death!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" MIstress Nine teleported.

"NOOOOO!!!!! We gotta do somthing!!! She gonna kill Gokou!!!" Screamed Chi-Chi, who heard what MIstress Nine said. "I don't think we can do anything... if no one can't stop her, then who can?" Bulma said. "Nooo...that's not true. There gotta be someone who can stop her." Chi-Chi said as she closed her eyes, tears rolling down her check as she didn't want to witness her husband's death. Bulma had hugged Chi-Chi and let her cry on her shoulder.

Mistress Nine had found the half consious Son Gokou at the other side of the arena. Mistress Nine had a sick smile on her was as she had her engery sword in hand. Gokou's world was going black. His breathing was short, and gasping. Mistress Nine just looked down at Gokou and kick him very hard in his right ribs, breaking all of them on that side. Gokou cried out in pure pain as Mistress Nine was stomping on him, breaking almost every bone the great Saiyajin had. Mistress Nine had pick up Gokou up from the ground with her left hand, while having her sword in her right.

"I can't belive you are the legendary Saiyajin Son Gokou. Your are nothing but a pure fucking weakling. Look at you, you're bullshit. Your such a bad ass, but you couldn't even defeat me." Mistress Nine taunt Gokou, slapping the near-death Saiyajin about 20 times. She kneed the Saiyajin and slammed him on the ground. With a weak voice and blooding dripping from his mouth Gokou started to talk. "Come on...fin...finish me... I know...you...want to...destory me...like you want...to destory...Hotaru..." Gokou was felling extreamly weak. His whole body felt in total pain. He just wantted to die already. "Heh, alright, I'll destory you. I can't stand to look at you alive anyways. Your wroth being dead again anyways." Mistress Nine had raise her sword up in the air, readly to strike. Gokou closed his eyes getting ready for the death blow. Mistress Nine have slammed her sword into Gokou's chest, pearicing his heart. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Gokou scream as he was getting stab to death. Mistress Nine started to twist the sword in Gokou heart, making the Saiyajin suffer in pain.

"NOOOO!!! Gokou's dead!!! I can't sense his ki engery any longer." Piccolo said as he sense Gokou was gone. "Nooo...DDDDAAAAAADDDDDD!!!" Son Gohan and Goten screamed as their father was killed by Mistress Nine. Back at other side of the arena, Picclo could sense that Gokou was dead...

End of Chp. 4

Next Chp: Vegita Vs. Mistress Nine

Author Note: Yeah, the ending of this chapter was kinda weak, cause I coulndt think of anything eles to type. Anyways, please R&R and no flames please.


End file.
